Even Hell Has It's Angels
by somebuzzy
Summary: Sakura's lives with her mother and step-father who is abusive. Everyday she lives in fear of him, but what happens when someone unexpected comes into her life? ... what genre should this come under?
1. Sakura's Life

Summary: Sakura's lives with her mum and evil step-father, who beats her mum, and occasionally Sakura. But what happens when a ambered-eyed boy comes into the story? --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura slowly walked towards her house, afraid of what might be happening inside, but hearing nothing, she quickened her pace. Katie, her 3 year-old half-sister, was obviously left alone inside the house again. The arburn- haired girl reached the letterbox and hastily opened it. Inside were three letters, one was a bill to her step-father, another to her mother, and one for herself. She figured that the letter was proberbly her mid-year exam results. She knew she had passed with flying colours, she always did, even though she never paid any attention in class, she was too distacted, worrying whether Katie and her mother were alright with Robert (Step- father). Sakura was just naturally smart.  
  
Clutching the evenlopes tightly in her hand, she went toward the door and cautiously opened the door. Peaking her head inside, to make sure the coast was clear, and seeing no one, ran toward her bedroom, the one she shared with Katie, quickly dropping two of the letters down on the table. Sighing Sakura closed her door and flopped down onto her bed. This was what she went through everyday, except of course, sometimes Robert was there, yelling or chucking something or another. Jumping up, Sakura went over to Katie. She was sound alseep. 'Of course she's asleep,' Sakura thought. 'She doesn't know a single thing thats happening round here.' With another quick loving glance at Katie, Sakura went back to her bed and looked at her letter.  
  
She picked it up and opened it. She was right, it was her exam results, and as usual she had passed with excellent marks. (A/N I'm not gonna say them because...I can't be bothered) Smiling Sakura reached over to her drawer and opened it. Just as she was about to reach in and gather up her discman (A/N her family's quite rich...) she heard the front door slam shut and then Robert start to yell. "Uh oh..." Silently she picked herself up and headed to the lounge.  
  
Glancing round the side of the door frame, she saw Robert angrily shaking her mother and yelling swear words at her with his right hand. In the other, was the letter Sakura guessed was the Bill. Bill's always Robert more angry then any other time. Suddenly his other hand was hitting her mother's face repeatidly, until Sakura couldn't take it anymore and screamed.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Robert snapped his head round and glared at her. Sakura realising her mistake, ran from the door frame, just as a flower vase, that Robert had thrown flew passed her and hit the wall, smashing into deadly pieces. Sakura, scared and angry that she could do nothing for her mother, ran to her room and locked the door, crying herself to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up, remembering what happened last night, she walked over to Katie's cot and took the bottle, her mother had obviously prepared for Katie early that morning and gave it to her. Silently she got into her school uniform. Making sure that Robert had left for work, Sakura walked to the bathroom, glancing quickly into the mirror (she had grown to dislike mirrors, because of all the bruises she used to have) she saw her tear-stained face. Knowing that the teachers would be suspicious, she washed her face. Once she had finished preparing for school, she went to her room and picked up Katie, today was Wednesday, and that meant that Katie would go to her grandmothers place, who lived just round the block. Sakura left and the house and walked to school, after dropping Katie at her grandmother's place of course.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was first period and already Sakura and lost all concentration. The teacher's ignored this, knowing that she was one of the top students, they didnt bother to make her pay attention. Suddenly the door swung open, and inside stepped the principal, a short, plump, grey haired old man.  
  
"Good morning 3-A, I have the pleasure today to introduce to you today, a brand new student. But before we do, is there any seats available?"  
  
Everyone glanced around, only to find that the only seat available was next to the day-dreaming arburn-haired girl. Pure dis-like came from the classes stares. No-one liked her, she was weird according to them, even though none of them had ever taken the time to try and get to know her.  
  
"Ah, yes, next to Miss Sakura Kinomoto, good, a top student. This will do great, seeing as Mr. Syaoran Li was the top of his old high school. Mr Li, you may come in"  
  
A few seconds later, a hesitant brown haired, amber eyed boy stepped into the room, searching for the seat Mr Pullman (Principal) had been talking about. Soon he found it, next to a beautiful (according to him, not to the rest of the class) girl, who wasn't paying attention. This of course, intrigued Syaoran, because in all his life, no one had been into the same room as him without drooling over him. Confidently he strolled over to Sakura, and tapped her shoulder, as soon as Sakura snapped her head up and turned round, Syaoran stuck out his hand saying "Hi, my name's Li Syaoran, you must be Sakura?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N...well...what do you think? this idea for the story came to me while i was listening to Linkin Park...i hope you like it...but if i dont get 5 reviews then im not gonna continue it, coz obviously then no-one likes it...well...it's late for me here...so I'm off to bed, Happy New Year...even though it's the sixth...oh well...goodnight!! 


	2. Mother

Hey! How's things? Thanks for your reviews! To do this the easy way, I'm going to answer all your reviews, one by one. Okay, here goes:  
  
Hikaru Ayumi: hey, i love that song too, thanks for your review! ^ ^ Anime-mistress585: yeah, i didnt notice i didnt take anons, and I'm knew at this, so could you tell me how to change it? Also, I didn't take any offense to your 2nd point! I agree with you there. Andhera: Um, well I'm not from America, so I don't know about grades and stuff, but in this story, I'm going to make them 15, okay? And about Sakura not having friends, that'll change. Oh yeah, they dont like her because when she first came here, she was covered in bruises, and they thought it was weird, so to them, she wasn't good enough to hang round with, but she is beautiful, they're just too dumb to notice! ^ ^ EdgeOfChaos: Yep, you're right, it's supposed to be Bill's always made Robert more angry...etc. My Word just doesnt seem to have a dictionary and spelling correction thing...so yeah sorry! thanks for your review! Luthien Faelivrin: Thanks so much for your review! yep I'm going to see if i can do this at least 3 times a week, because I'm on holidays, so I have all the time i want!  
  
Now on with the story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura turned her head around, expecting an insult of some sort, she was surprised when this Syaoran guy stuck out his hand and introduced himself. 'Okay...' she thought, 'must be a new guy...' (A/N..remember, she wasn't paying attention! ^ ^ ). Realising she was keeping this guy waiting, she hesitantly took his hand. "Yeah, I'm Sakura..." The guy smiled at her and sat down, "Cool -" He was interrupted by the teacher who was trying to get their attention by coughing.  
  
"Good, now that you have finished introducing yourself's, I would like to begin class, oh and Miss Sakura? You will be showing Mr. Li around the school grounds."  
  
Sakura nodded, with a hint of pink in her cheeks, 'maybe i'll finally have a friend at this place.' she thought sadly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Half a day had past, and it was lunch time. Sakura had shown Syaoran around the school and now they were eating lunch under a cherry blossom tree. Even though they had only known each other half a day, they already felt like they had known each other most of their lifes.  
  
"So, Syaoran, where abouts are you staying?" Sakura questioned, looking at his face with full interest.  
  
"Oh, I live on Redingfield, what about you?" he asked, once again noticing how beautiful she was, with her emerald eyes and auburn hair.  
  
"You're kidding! My street's just off your one!" She said, grinning, then suddenly her expression changed. 'Oh no...what if he finds out about...'  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran looked at her with worried eyes. He had notice her change, her eyes had the same look as they did when he first meet her, as though she was scared.  
  
"Huh? Oh..um yeah I'm fine." She said trying to cover up her pain with a smile, which of course didn't fool Syaoran. But if she wasn't ready to tell him, then it was okay, she'd probably tell him later, when they knew each other personally better.  
  
"Okay, well the bells gone, so we should be heading off to class. What do you have?"  
  
Sakura opened up her student diary and looked up her timetable, "Um...History." she said dully. "You?"  
  
"Oh, I have English." (A/N. They have math together, and science) Syaoran said. "Um, well how about I meet you at the school gates and we walk home together?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Sure, I would like that." Then quickly getting up, she walked to her class, thinking, 'Oh, god, Sakura, what were you thinking, he might find out, and then he wouldn't want to be you're friend anymore.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was after school and Sakura was about to step into her house, luckily for her, his house was before she reached hers. Slowly grabbing hold of the door handle, she pulled it open. She heard nothing, but while walking in further, she saw her mother cleaning the kitchen. She looked awful, Sakura felt enraged that her mother, who was so beautiful, should have to go through this and look like that. She was covered with bruises and look tired and ill.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Nadishiko (A/N...spelling please?) looked up startled. "Oh, honey it's you," she sighed with relief.  
  
Sakura looked around. Seeing no sign of Robert, she asked. "Is Robert not home?"  
  
Nadishiko smiled sadly, "No."  
  
Sakura let out a small smile. "Mum, we could leave now, you know, just me, you and Katie."  
  
At those words, her mother let out a cry."  
  
"Mum what's wrong? You know it's best to leave, we shouldn't have to go through this, you don't deserve this."  
  
Nadishiko looked up at Sakura. "No, honey, it's not that. It's Katie, Robert has her, just to make sure we don't run away."  
  
Sakura stared at her mother, stunned. She quickly ran to her room, only to find that what her mother had said was true. They would have to stay, and live through another day of torment. Silently she picked up her exam results, and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"I got my results back, here."  
  
She handed them over to her mother, Nadishiko looked them over and looked up at Sakura with a proud and loving smile. "You're going to make me so proud one day, you know Sakura. You're going to out in the world, doing what you want, and making millions. That was my dream once, but...that never happened. But don't worry Sakura, I'll be here to make sure you never get into a mess like this."  
  
Sakura looked tearfully at her mother, when suddenly the door creaked open and slammed.  
  
Nadishiko whipped her head from the door to Sakura, "Quick Sakura, back to your room!" she said quickly.  
  
Sakura, looked regretfully down and dashed out of the room, she got to her room and lay down on her bed. Pretending to be asleep when Robert came in and literally dropped Katie into her cot. Once he had left the room, Sakura went over to Katie, picked her up, sung her a quiet lullaby till she was asleep, put her into bed and lay back down on hers. And once again, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N...well, that's all I can think of for now, so I hope you like it, don't worry it will get more interesting. Also i was wondering, seeing as i dont have a spellcheck or anything, would anyone like to be my Beta-Reader? It would make things more easy for me, and also give me ideas for the story. Well, it's 10PM here, so I'm gonna go to bed, G'nite! luv ya! 


	3. Black Eye

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews!! And thanks heaps to my beta-reader: VanillaMoose4132. I don't have time to go through all of you one by one, so, I'll just answer some of the questions a few people asked.  
  
1) Why would Syaoran abandon her? She thinks he would abandon her, just because she used to people not liking her and stuff and its kind of like an excuse for her not to tell him, because she afraid of what Robert will do, if he found out she told someone.  
  
2) Where is Tomoyo? Well, as you can see, Tomoyo's not in this story....yet.  
  
Well on with the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was morning and Sakura was late for school. Actually she was half an hour late. Robert didn't have work today, meaning she had to take extra time to try and avoid him. She had just gotten to the door when she heard Robert's voice utter drunkenly, "And just where do you think you're going?" Sakura turned around slowly and cautiously and came face to face with an angry Robert. "Uh-uh, t-to sch-, er, school...?" she stuttered. This seemed to make Robert glare harder at her, making Sakura scared and confused, 'why is he angry?' she thought worriedly. "YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT THE SCHOOL WILL LET A GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT LIKE YOURSELF, INTO SCHOOL WHEN YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE!?" he shouted in face, letting Sakura smell the revolting smell of alcohol mixed with his breath. "Um..I-I'll just g-get a late p-pass." she said nervously. "YOU F**KING LITTLE SH*T! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO ANSWER ME BACK!" Sakura's eyes grew wide as she saw him bring his arm forward and grab her, picking her up ruefully, and throwing her across the room. She went straight into the door, and her eye hit the doorhandle. She knew better than to cry out, no matter how much she wanted to. Over the years she had learnt to never stand up and play knocked out. She lay still, with low sleepily like breaths. She heard his footsteps coming towards her, and panicked on the inside, but on the outside, she looked like she was asleep. He picked her up by her jumper, and held her close to the ground. Seeing her lie in his arms all lifeless satisfied him, he grunted in pleasure and pushed back on the ground. Suddenly Sakura heard another set of footsteps come into the room. 'Oh no! Mum!' she thought panic-stricken. Roberts's footsteps walked away from her, and she heard her mother scream. She knew what would happen to her mother, so she did her best to block it all out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was later in the morning, and Robert had just left the house. Sakura lay where she had last been thrown on the ground, next the door. Her mother was somewhere in the room, where she was, Sakura didn't know. After about 5 minutes after Robert had left, Sakura snapped open her eyes and searched the room looking for her mother. She was no where in sight. Sakura got up and explored the room, looking for her mother. Eventually she found her behind the couch, unconscious. Sakura, carefully, tried picking her mother up, after discovering that she was too heavy, she decided to drag her to the front of the couch and put her on it. After she had successfully done this. She went to the medicine cupboard and grabbed a whole bunch of medicine, she hoped would help her mother's bruises and cuts. Sakura sighed, she hated seeing her mother like this. After clearing up all her mother's cuts and bruises a though suddenly struck her! They could run away! Well, after her mother had woken up. But Robert had left, leaving Sakura, Katie and their mother alone. Finally, they would have a chance to escape! Excited, Sakura ran to her room to get Katie. She pulled open the door and went to the small cot. She went down and pulled away the covers. But wait a second, where was Katie? Sakura felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Robert had taken Katie, they couldn't escape. How was it, a stupid, non-graduated, drunken man always seemed to be one step ahead of her, the A-grade student? Sakura sighed, and looked into the mirror. The left eye, the one that had been shoved into the doorhandle, was how bruised and as black as ever. She went to her bed and lay down and fell into a deep sleep. No way was she going to school with this black eye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 3:15 and Sakura and her mother were cleaning the house. Sakura had woken up at 2 to find her mother awake and confused. Sakura had explained to her what had happened. And together they cried about it until no more tears came. After another long discussion, they decided to clean the house, to cover all signs of beating and abuse. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura and Nadeshiko both looked at each other with frightened faces. "I'll get it." Sakura volunteered. "Are you sure?" "Yes mum, I don't want Robert beating you again." And with that Sakura went to the door. Forcing her self to put her hand on the handle, she wrenched it open, only to find Syaoran, standing there, looking at her with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Wh-what happened to you?" he said, trying to get over his shock. "Um...I walked into the door, when my step-dad was opening it and fell unconscious...when I woke up, it was 2 so there was no point going to school." she lied. Syaoran looked at her, studying her, as if to try and determine if she was telling the truth, seeing no sign of lies in her eyes, after all it was kind of the truth...in a way...he continued. "Okay, well I just came over to drop over you're homework, oh, I hope you don't mind, I looked up your address." Sakura, alarmed that he now knew where she lived, played it calm on the outside. "Oh no, it's fine. It's just me and my mum home." "You mean, your step-dad didn't stay home to look after you?" Sakura shook her head, "No! He's uh...just gone out to...the shopping mall to get....food." Of course, at this sentence Syaoran didn't believe her. "Oh..k...well, I better be going, um, look after yourself I guess, you coming to school tomorrow?" Sakura looked thoughtful, but seeing her step-father's car coming up the street, nodded and said she was, quickly saying goodbye she shut the door, leaving a confused Syaoran on the porch. "Okay...something's not right....and I'm going to do anything to find out what it is." With this, he turned around and went back onto the street, just in time too, Sakura's step-dad had just pulled into the driveway, he would never know someone had seen Sakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's all for now, please review! I've almost finished my 4th chapter, so that should be up by tomorrow, but I have to go out now, so see you later! R+R. Luv ya! 


	4. Rape

Hey! Well, I hope this chapter's better than the last, but before I go on with the story, I would like to thank Katy for you're idea, but I kind of had an idea about how Touya would come into the story, but thanks anyway! ^ ^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Syaoran had left, Sakura went to the kitchen to warn her mother Robert was home. But when she got to the kitchen, she discovered her mother wasn't there. Walking fast, Sakura went and checked her mother's room, and there, on the double bed, lay her mother, fast asleep. Sakura sighed, Robert wouldn't do anything to her if she was asleep.  
  
Hearing the front door close, Sakura quickly went to her room, and lay on the bed, wrapping the blankets around her.  
  
She could hear Robert stumbling in the hallway, and Katie's voice murmuring something. With full force, her door was swung open, and Robert stumbled in, he was drunk. She opened her eyes half-way and watched him. He walked towards Katie's cot, and put her down, a bit harshly, but not as hard as he usually does. He turned around to face Sakura, reacting quickly, Sakura shut her eyes tightly. She could hear his footsteps come closer to her. 'What's he up to?' she thought, scared.  
  
He made it to her bed, she could feel and smell his awful breath. He pulled open the covers on her bed, at this, Sakura's eyes flew open. 'Okay...this is new, and it's definitely not good.' Sakura didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. "SHUT UP!" He screamed back, covering her mouth. "Don't you dare tell anyone, you here me?" Sakura stared tearfully at him, she knew what he was going to do. Something she feared and hoped would never happen. "I SAID, DO YOU HERE ME?!" He cried, raising his hand. Sakura quickly nodded, the tears slipping down her face. Letting his hand stop just before her face, he moved it and placed it over her chest. He started to unbotton her shirt.  
  
Now Sakura was really panicking! 'Why isn't mum waking up? Or Katie? If she woke up and cried, that would wake mum,' she thought all hope draining out of her. Flinging her arms out, trying to find something hard, her hand came to rest of the bedside table. A thought suddenly struck her! The Lamp! She could use the lamp to knock him out. Searching the bedside table, she felt her hand hit something. She gasped. She had it! Quickly wrapping her hand around it, she brang it up over his head, by this time, he had already opened up her shirt, and was starting to undo her bra. She gripped the lamp hard, and swung it down hard onto his head, smashing to pieces as it made contact. She gulped, it didn't seem to have worked, but then he fell on top of her. Sighing in relief, she shoved him hard to one side, and ran to Katie's cot, picking her up and running to her mum's room.  
  
She reached her mum's room and tried to yell, only to find that she couldn't, she was too frightened. Quickly putting Katie down on the bed, she tried to wake her mum. It didn't work, she was sleeping as hard as a rock. Sakura slid down onto her knees, and burst into tears. She couldn't take it anymore, it was all too much. Speeding from the room, she sprinted to the front door, pulled it open and ran. She didn't know where she was going, she just let her feet do the work.  
  
Finally she stopped, only to find that she was outside Syaoran's house.  
  
With tears, streaming down her face, she walked up to the door, and banged on the door continously, until someone came and started to unlock the door and open it. 'Please let it be Syaoran, god, please let it be him,' The door opened slowly, and an elderly looking woman stood there yawning. She looked at Sakura, her eyes going wide when she saw her. Tears rolling down her cheeks and her shirt unbottoned. Sakura seemed to realise what the lady was thinking, and roughly bottoned up her shirt again. "I-*gasp* is Syaoran, a-awake?" she managed to get out. The woman looked like she didn't know what to do. Then she heard her son's voice cry, "Sakura!" Both ladies looked at Syaoran, but Syaoran's had his full attention on Sakura. 'So this is the girl my son was talking about, he's right, there is something troubling her.' "Syaoran, look after her okay?" She said, and left the doorstep, walking up the stairs, probably going back to bed.  
  
"Sakura! Are you all right?" Syaoran said, then regretting it, 'She's obviously not alright. You idiot!' Sakura shook her head, as more tears fell. "He-he tried to-" Sakura looked down, could she tell him? Syaoran look at Sakura and motioned for her to come in. She followed him to a room full of couches and armchairs. The Lounge.  
  
He sat down, Sakura following suit, sat down next to him. "Tell me, Sakura. You can trust me, please just tell me," he said, "It hurts me to see you like this." She looked up at him, staring at his eyes, as if searching for something. She stopped, for a moment she was still. She had found it. Finally, it dawned on Sakura that she could trust him. Trying not to break down again, she began her tale.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After telling her story without breaking down, Syaoran just stared at her, stunned. Okay, this was much worse then he thought. Sakura looked right back at him, before breaking down again. He didn't do anything. 'Maybe he is going to leave me.' she thought miserably. But then she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, hesitantly. 'He cares. I was right, I can trust him.' She fell into his embrace and cried, until no more tears came.  
  
Syaoran just sat there, hugging her and comforting her, going over what she had said in his head. Suddenly, Sakura pulled slowly out of his embrace, and looked up at him, with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Syaoran," She whispered. Syaoran gave a small smile back, and said, "It's what friend do," 'Even though I want more than friends...'  
  
Without realising what he was doing, he put his hand on her cheek, gently caressing it, still staring at her beautiful figure. Sakura stared back, her head slowly coming towards Syaoran's, as if some rope was pulling her. With perfect timing, their lips met together, both sharing their first sweet kiss. Pulling away at the same time, Syaoran opened his eyes to find Sakura with her eyes still shut, as if savoring the moment. Her eyes flickered open, and looked back at Syaoran, with a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
Syaoran smiled back, then frowned. "You have to tell someone, Sakura. You have too, if you want to save your family." At this, Sakura's smile was wiped of her face. "No! Telling someone won't save my family! It'll hurt them, Robert will...well, I don't know!" she cried out. Syaoran put his hand firmly on her shoulder's. "Sakura! You can tell social services! They can take you, your mother and Katie away from him! Come on Sakura!" he said gently, staring at her with pleading eyes. "No! He'll - he'll hunt us down or something! I thought I could count on you! But your not helping at all!" she said, her voice changing into a whisper.  
  
She got up from the chair and paced over to the door. "Sakura!" Syaoran cried running after her. But it was too late, Sakura had gone through the door, and was no where in sight. Syaoran sighed. 'If she doesn't tell anyone soon, then I'm going to tell for her.' Closing the door and locking it, he climbed back up the stairs and tumbled into his bed and lay there sleepless, until it was time for school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, well that's it, but I would like to thank my beta-reader VanillaMoose4132, and I will hopefully be updating tomorrow. Well, please R+R! 


	5. Proof

Hey, thanks for you're reviews, I finished this today, so yeah, I'll be putting up the next chapter tomorrow. Oh, and with chapter four, I don't know why it went all together like that, but I replaced it, so it should be all good tomorrow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was almost time for school, and Sakura was hiding behind the bushes outside her house, waiting until Robert left. She hadn't been home all night, she had just wandered the streets, going over what Robert had done to her, and what Syaoran had said about telling someone. While she had been thinking about this, the two thoughts came together. Syaoran was right, if she didn't want him to to that to her again, or to her mum, or Katie, she would have to tell someone. But would they believe her? She needed proof, but what?  
  
Watching as Robert walked out the frontdoor, with Katie, and to his car, she stopped breathing for a second, 'Please don't see me..., damn, he remembered Katie...' He climbed into his car and slammed the door shut. Pulling away in the car, he sped off down the road. Waiting 5 minutes after he had left, to make sure he wasn't coming back, she ran into the house.  
  
"Mum!" She cried out, looking around her.  
  
"Sakura! Oh god, Sakura, you're home! I was so worried!" Her mother said, rushing to Sakura, giving her a big hug and kiss on the forehead. "Why did you run away?"  
  
"I just went for a walk, mum, to think about things, I needed to clear my head." Sakura said, it was painful to lie to her mother, especially about Robert, but she didn't want her mother to know, yet.  
  
"Okay, that's fine, so long as you're alright. Now you better hurry and go to school," Sakura nodded and ran to her room, and prepared for school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was after school, and Sakura was walking slowly home, she really didn't want to face Robert. He probably wont even remember what he tried to do, he was so drunk.  
  
Syaoran wasn't at school, for some reason. This kind of depressed Sakura, she had been hoping to apologize to Syaoran, but she guessed it would have to wait until tomorrow. She sighed, and kicked the rock that was infront of her. She watched it as it flung into the lampost, making a clinging sound as it hit.  
  
Finally she made it to her house. Seeing no sign of Robert's car, she walked up to the front door, and opened it. She thought right Robert wasn't home, but either was her mother. This worried her, where would her mother be during the day? Food shopping maybe...  
  
She walked to her room, looking at every detail in the house as she went. It was horrible, dirty, and there were a few things that lay smashed on the floor.  
  
Seeing all this, something inside Sakura snapped. She ran to her room, and unpacked her school bag, taking out all her books and such. Opening her wardrobe, she started shoving some clothes into it.  
  
She was about it close up the bag, when the front door slammed. 'Oh no! Robert's home!' It had to be Robert, her mother would never slam the door.  
  
Robert came into her room. "Hello, Sakura." he said, trying to be nice. He wanted something, and Sakura knew what. He put Katie gently down onto her cot. He turned back around to Sakura. "I think it's about time, we carry on with last night." he said, grinning evilfully. He started toward Sakura, he could see the fear in her eyes, as she stood there, not knowing what to do. The only hard thing near her, had been the lamp, but she had smashed that last night, what else could she use?  
  
Just as he reached her, the phone rang. Robert let out a yell. Sakura dashed out to the hall while saying, "I'll get it!" a bit desperately.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said into the phone.  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Syaoran! Oh thank god you called! I was so scared!" she said quietly, as to not let Robert hear.  
  
"What's he doing?" Syaoran's voice said, frightened.  
  
"Nothing now, you called just in time."  
  
"Good, listen Sakura, I have an idea, would you be able to meet me at Penguin Park?"  
  
Sakura thought this through, Robert would be angry at her, but Syaoran had an idea that he thought could save her family. She would take the risk.  
  
"Yeah, sure, see in in 5."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone, and quickly ran out of the house, all the way to the park.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran walked about the park, looking for Sakura, hopefully she managed to get away. He had just about given up hope, when he saw her sitting on a swing. He went up and sat down on the one beside her.  
  
Sakura looked up, "Hi,"  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"How come you weren't at school?" Sakura questioned him.  
  
"I was planning my idea, and look for all the accessories we would need."  
  
"Oh. What was your idea?" she looked at him, with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Well, you know, if we told the Social Services, please don't get angry at me this time, I'm only helping."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I know you are, now tell me your idea, I want to save my family."  
  
"Okay, well if we told Social Services, they couldn't do anything, unless we had the proof right?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Right...."  
  
"Well, in my bag, I've got a video camera, and a notetaker, if you could video some of the things he does and says, then we could go to Social Services, and they will take you all away from him."  
  
Sakura looked at her feet as they slid across the gravel underneath her, thinking it over. She looked up at Syaoran, with a determined and happy smile. "I'll do it."  
  
"Great. Now, do you know how to work these things?"  
  
Sakura cheeks tinged pink with embarrasment, "No, I've never actually seen one before."  
  
Syaoran opened his backpack and pulled out 2 video camera's and the notetaker. "That's okay, I'll tell you."  
  
After Syaoran had finished telling Sakura how to use them, they started discussing when and how they would arrange them in the house.  
  
"Well, where abouts does he...you know...hurt you, most?"  
  
"Umm..." Sakura thought, "The lounge."  
  
"Okay, so you can assemble one up in a corner or hidden behind something, in an area that shows the whole lounge. Where's another place?"  
  
"Um...probably...the....um....we can put one in my bedroom, incase he...tried to rape me again....and for Katie."  
  
Syaoran snapped his head back to Sakura, "What? He tried to rape you?" Sakura slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Oh god, Sakura. I'm sorry, I should have been there."  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No, it's okay, you weren't there, it's not you're fault, it's his, and the alcohol."  
  
"Okay, well, were definitely putting one up in your room, and I'll give you the note taker, and you can put it in your pocket, incase he ever abuses you verbally. I guess that's all we need, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded again. "Thank you Syaoran, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Syaoran went over and hugged Sakura, "It's okay Sakura, it's what I'm here to do, help and look after you. Um...Sakura...I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes, Syaoran...?"  
  
"I was wondering, if it would be all right if I asked you out on a date...." Syaoran said, looking away embarrassed. Sakura stared at Syaoran stunned, no one had ever asked her out. Slowly, Sakura's mouth spread into a grin, "Sure Syaoran, I would love that." "Really?" Syaoran grinned as she nodded surely. "Cool, I'll walk you home," Together they walked out of the park and toward home.  
  
They reached Sakura's house, when Sakura suddenly bought up something. "Uh...Syaoran...I just realised...I have no idea how to assemble them, only to work them." Syaoran laughed quietly. "Oh, right...um, well how about you go inside, carefully, and see if Robert's home or not, and if he's not then I'll come in and put them up." "Okay."  
  
10 minutes had past since Sakura had gone inside, and Syaoran had begun to worry. But there at the front door, was Sakura, waving him in. Syaoran quietly ran towards her. "He's asleep, down like a rock." she whispered. "I was just looking for the places to put them." Syaoran followed Sakura, silently, until they reached the lounge, Sakura point to a spot in the bookself. "He never uses books, and it's a great place to see the whole lounge." Syaoran agreed and quickly went over and assembled it.  
  
Next, they went to Sakura's room. Beside the door, was a self, that was covered in old toys, and had a good view of the room, immediately, Syaoran went over and put it up. Once they were done, Syaoran handed Sakura, the dictophone (notetaker) and she put it in her bedside table drawer. They walked carefully, and quietly to the front door, and Syaoran said good night to Sakura, and gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips, left the house, telling her to be careful.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it, what do you think? Please R+R, um..yeah, c ya tomorrow! Luv ya all! 


	6. Someone Unexpected

Hey guys! Thanks for you reviews again! And thanks to VanillaMoose4132, for proof reading this! Thanks a bunch! Oh also Katy: Thanks for the reviews and ideas. They are good, but I already have the story planned out. Thanks again. Well, on with the story! I also had to redo this chapter coz they're was a few things i accidently left in there, and also someone wanted me to do finish the rape scene as a lemon...but i don't really feel comfortable doing that...sorry! Please keep reading...^ ^ ; ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura had woken up early to check the video camera's and make sure Robert didn't catch her. A month had passed since Syaoran had come up with the idea. They had gone on a few dates, all working out perfectly. Sakura couldn't be in a better mood. Except for the fact, she was still being beaten occasionally.  
  
Sakura had already managed to capture one thing on film, which was her mother being beaten. Sakura had only watched the first minute or so of it, before she couldn't watch anymore. But hopefully, this morning, she would have more evidence.  
  
She reached the bookshelf in the lounge. Moving a few books aside, she looked for the camera. Only to discover, it was gone! Sakura groaned, Robert had found it. 'Oh well...I guess I still have one piece of evidence...' Sighing she went to her room, picking up Katie and playing with her, until it was time to leave for school and drop off Katie at her Grandmothers.  
  
She left the house with no sign of Robert.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran woke up and got out of bed. Looking over at his bedside table and seeing a picture of him and Sakura on their first date. He smiled and picked it up, looking at it. It was of Sakura and himself, eating ice creams, and Syaoran watching his ice cream falling from the cone, with a disappointed look, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth, with Sakura laughing, it was great seeing her laugh.  
  
Syaoran got ready for school, and went down stairs for breakfast. Sitting down at the table, next to his mother, he grabbed a few pancakes and poured on some maple syrup. "Morning mum,"  
  
Yelan looked over at Syaoran with a guilty look on her face. Syaoran slowly turned his head toward his mother, when she didn't reply. Seeing her look, he started shaking his head ferociously. "Oh...no mum! You don't mean -, we're not going to -, we can't -, are we?" He said looking at her with fear in his eyes. Yelan nodded her head sadly. "When?"  
  
"Tonight, Syaoran..."  
  
"NO! You promised! You said we wouldn't have to anymore! Especially after I met Sakura!" He stood up and paced out of the room. A tear slowly flew down Yelan's cheek; "I'm sorry Syaoran."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was lunchtime, and Sakura was looking everywhere for Syaoran. Eventually, she spotted him next to the basketball court and beside a big oak tree. "Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran looked up; Sakura was running toward him. He could feel the guilt dropping down in his stomach, and then all through his body, and finally to his heart. He really didn't want to do this. It would kill Sakura, not physically, but mentally.  
  
"Syaoran! Guess what?" She said happily, sitting down next to him, pulling out a cassette from her pocket. "I have some proof! We can go and tell them!"  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything, instead he looked at Sakura, and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sakura looked at him confused. "Huh? What are you sorry about? I got some evidence!" Syaoran shook his head. "No," he sighed. "Not that Sakura...It's..."  
  
Sakura looked at him, confused. "What, Syaoran? What? Tell me?" Syaoran looked at her. "My mother.... It's.... My mother's making us move...I'm sorry. I don't have a say in It." he said, looking at her painfully. Sakura looked at him, slowly shaking her head, "no...." she whispered, before shaking her violently. "No! I - I need you here, to help me, to come with me to show Social Services...I can't.... I can't do it without you. Syaoran...." Tears forming in her eyes. "I know, Sakura, I know...I'm truly sorry, but even without me here, you have to tell someone." Sakura nodded, even though she knew she couldn't do it alone. "Do you at least know where you're going?" Syaoran sighed. "No, I don't...mum ever tells me where we go...until we get there. But I promise I'll write to you, everyday! Sakura, promise me something." "What?" "Promise me you'll tell Social Services...and that you'll come say goodbye tonight." Sakura stared at Syaoran, tears threatening to spill any moment. "You're...leaving.... Tonight?" Syaoran nodded, leaning over to Sakura and kissing her softly on her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm not letting you leave without a proper goodbye." Hugging him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran stood outside, waiting for Sakura. The taxi was ready and waiting, but Syaoran was determined to wait for Sakura. Yelan, walked over to Syaoran, gently saying, "Come on Syaoran, the taxi will leave without us soon."  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "Then let it leave." But looking up at his mother, who was looking at him with pleading eyes, he sighed. "Okay, if she's not here in ten minutes...we'll...leave." Yelan nodded, then walked off to tell the taxi driver.  
  
Syaoran sighed again. 'Please Sakura, be here soon...'  
  
Ten minutes had nearly passed, and Syaoran was getting desperate. He was now standing on the sidewalk, searching the road, for any sign of Sakura. He had just about given up hope. Robert was obviously not letting her go; hopefully he wasn't doing anything bad. He started to turn around when he heard a voice yell.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
He turned around to see Sakura, running towards him, then into his arms, where together, they shared a peaceful moment. "I thought you weren't coming." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Nothing could keep me away from saying goodbye to you, not even him."  
  
"Syaoran, we've got to go. Sakura, it was lovely seeing you again, but I'm afraid we're really late, and must leave now."  
  
Sakura separated from their embrace and kissed Syaoran. "Goodbye."  
  
"No Sakura, not goodbye, good-bye's something you say to someone when you're never going to see each other again. And we will see each other again. I promise. So, see you round."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Yeah, see you around."  
  
Syaoran got into the taxi, taking a quick glance at Sakura. Silently, the taxi pulled away, leaving Sakura, standing there as the sun set.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks had passed since Syaoran left. Things with Robert had gotten quite bad, her mother was now sick with the flu, which really wasn't helping Robert's anger. And now Robert had been informed that Katie needed glasses, or else she would never be able to read. This of course angered him more. And who was he going to take all this anger out on? Sakura, of course.  
  
Sakura had lost the confidence to tell anyone about Robert. And she had been skipping school a lot lately, to just sit on the swing all day, and cry.  
  
Skipping school turned out to be a very good thing for Sakura, because it was there, that she met a very special friend, who would change her life.  
  
Sakura had pretended to prepare for school, like she did now, every morning. She walked out of the house, and made her way to the park. She sat down on one of the swings, and like she always did nowadays, cried.  
  
"Are you alright?" Said a female voice. Sakura looked up. Her mouth hung open as she looked at the girl. She had never seen someone so pretty. She had creamy white skin, with amethyst eyes and long, hair flowing down her neck.  
  
"What's you're name?" The girl asked.  
  
"Sa-Sakura." She said, trying to muffle her sobs.  
  
"Sakura, that's a pretty name, cherry blossom, oh, right, my name's Tomoyo, pleased to meet you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, please don't hurt me for making him leave!! Well, please R+R, I'll update as soon as I can! Love ya lots, SomeBuzzy. 


	7. Self Defense

Hey, I just realised, I haven't been doing a disclaimer, so to get it straight, I do not own CCS. Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter 6, I hope this chapter answers any of your questions, the next chapter will probably be up within the next 3 days, so in the mean time, please keep reviewing!! ^ ^ !! On with the story:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the swings, talking about pointless things. Sakura had been purposely changing the subject everytime it started to come to what she had been crying about. But for some strange reason, Sakura found herself wanting to tell Tomoyo the more they talked.  
  
"So...Tomoyo...what school do you go to?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, I go to Tokyo Private, I actually live in Tokyo, I'm just here for 2 weeks on my mother's business trip."  
  
"Wow! A private school? That must be pretty cool?"  
  
"Yeah, it is...so Sakura...what was it you were crying about earlier?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Sakura with trusting eyes.  
  
Sakura sighed. Damn...she had got caught out, Tomoyo had managed to get to the question. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain..." She started.  
  
"Don't worry, I have all day, you can take your time." Tomoyo said, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
It was that very smile, that brought Sakura to tell Tomoyo everything, right from the beginning, it wasn't just an ugre now to tell Tomoyo, it was a need.  
  
"Well, it started when I was about three. Robert told me that my real dad cheated on my mother, so my mother wanted a divorce when she found out. She left home with me, and we went and lived with my grandmother. My mother started working as a receptionist at some important business. This was where she meet Robert."  
  
"Oh, I see, he was one of the worker's there, how romantic" Tomoyo butted in.  
  
"Not exactly...he was the delivery guy. Anyway, they meet and soon they fell in love and got married. We moved in with him, when I was four. Everything was fine, until one day, when I was five, me and my mother arrived home from my second day at school, to find Robert drunk. And angry. Really angry. I don't know what he was angry about, but I do remember that day. It was the day that Robert started to hurt...beat us."  
  
Tomoyo stared at her with her mouth gaping open. Sakura took no notice and continued on, it felt good to get all out.  
  
"When I was 12, my mother gave birth to my little sister, Katie. (A/N. Remember Sakura's 15 now) Robert didn't like Katy, even though she was his own, but he used her as a way of making sure that me and my mother didn't leave. Up until a month ago, my life had been hell. Until Syaoran came. He turned my life around. And we planned away to get away from Robert. We video taped him...beating my mother...and soon, me and Syaoran started going out. But a week ago, Syaoran had to leave. And I haven't had the confidence to go and tell Social Services. That's why I go here...and...cry..because...of....him." Sakura finished on the brink of tears.  
  
She looked over to Tomoyo, who still had her mouth hanging open. She could see Tomoyo registering everything she had told her. Her mouth opening and closing a few times, before she finally managed to get something out, "Oh...gosh...Sakura, I'm...so....sorry..."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."  
  
"I know, dont worry, it'll get better," Sakura shook her head, mumbling a "yeah right." sarcastically. "It will, it was just like this time, when I went to the mall, to find my favourite shop had been closed down. I was so miserable. But then, a year later I went back, to find it had opened again! See?"  
  
Sakura looked over had Tomoyo startled, Sakura's situation was nothing like that. Suddenly, without warning, Sakura burst out laughing. It was the first time she had laughed since Syaoran left.  
  
"What?" questioned Tomoyo, flushing red, "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Honestly, Tomoyo! That's nothing the same!" Sakura managed to get out inbetween her laughs.  
  
Tomoyo sat and thought about it a bit, before giggling too. "Ha! You're right! It's not!"  
  
And together they burst out laughing again.  
  
Tomoyo, who had finally gotten over her shock and laughing fit, put her hand on Sakura's shoulder's, gently. "Sakura, have you ever thought about self defense classes?"  
  
Sakura nodded her sadly. "Yeah, I have, a lot. But Roberts the only one in the house with money. And I can't exactly go up to Robert and go, 'Say, Robert, I would like you to pay for a self defense class, so I can whip your arse next time you try and hurt me' can I?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "No, I guess not." Suddenly, Tomoyo jolted to her feet, pulling Sakura with her. "Sakura!" She cried. "I just had the most wonderful idea!"  
  
Sakura looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Let's go do a self-defense class now!" She said pulling Sakura out of the park and towards town, until they made it to a building with a sign saying 'Mrs. Moto's Girl's Self-Defense'  
  
Tomoyo started to go inside, when she felt Sakura stop. "What is it Sakura?"  
  
"Uh..Tomoyo, you realise, I don't have any money?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Oh don't worry about it, I'll pay for it!" She said grinning and pulling them inside and signing up for the next class, which would start in 5 minutes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good Morning Class! I am your self-defense teacher for the day, Mrs. Moto. I am here to teach you ways of defending yourself, if you are ever attacked or stalked."  
  
Sakura glanced at Tomoyo nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! It'll be fine!" She said, assuring her.  
  
"Okay class, stand up. Now, the first thing I want to teach you, is your stance. Okay, if you are right handed, put her left hand in a fist infront of your nose, with you thumb on the outside of your fingers. Your palm facing towards you. Now, with your right hand, place it above you left hand, over your forehead, in a fist, thumb on top of your fingers. Palm facing to the right hand side of you. Good. If you are left handed, the opposite."  
  
She waited patiently, waiting for the class to do what she had instructed, helping those who needed it.  
  
"Great. Now for your stance. I want you to place one foot, doesnt matter which, slightly infront of the other, feet shoulder width apart, knees bent slightly. Very good, this will help for sturdyness. Okay, now onto the punches."  
  
She looked around the room, briefly looking at everyone, before continuing. "Whichever hand is infront of your nose, will be your punching hand, the other hand will protect your face. When you go to punch, quickly twist your hand around, to punch them with your knuckles. Then quickly pull your hand back into place, protecting your nose. Now practise that. Good."  
  
She carried on with some more moves, and defensive things. "Okay, now one of my favourites is GST. Anyone know what that stand for? No?" Seeing a shake of heads, she went on.  
  
"GST stands for Grab, Sqweese, Twist. In other words, you grab the male genitals, pull on them, sqweese them and twist them. This just say, means that the attacker wont be having babies for a long while."  
  
The class laughed. "Alright, that's it for today, if you would like further classes, please see me after class."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked to the door. "Are you sure you don't want to take extra classes?" Tomoyo questioned Sakura. Sakura shook her head. "No, Robert will get suspicous."  
  
"Okay, where abouts do you live, Sakura?"  
  
"I live on Randelton Road, yourself?"  
  
"I live on Gillies Street. About 10 minutes away from you. Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, then...hold on."  
  
Tomoyo, opened up her hand bag and took out a pen and paper. "I usually have mother's business cards for this, but we only just arrived so yeah, sorry about that." She started scribbling down something.  
  
To Sakura, it didn't matter if she had a business card, the less formal looking things Sakura had, the less suspicous Robert was. Tomoyo handed her the sheet of paper, it read. "Tomoyo Daidouji, 134 Gillies Street, Tomoeda. 557-9834."  
  
"Like I was saying, if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be ready to listen to you. On one condition though."  
  
Sakura looked at her, confusion clear in her eyes. "And what's that?" She asked politely.  
  
"That we can be friends." Tomoyo said, with a huge smile.  
  
Sakura, smiled back. "It would be a pleasure being friends with you, Miss Daidouji."  
  
"Tomoyo, just...Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura laughed as they parted, "Goodbye Tomoyo. Thank you so much for today!" Waving goodbye, and setting off home.  
  
"Your welcome, Sakura." Tomoyo said quietly. 'You'll have to tell them soon Sakura, before something terrible happens.' she thought sorrowly. 


	8. Butt Kicking Time!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I just wasn't really in the mood. Well, I finally finished chapter 8, so I hope you guys like it. Please R+R  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura woke up at 7:00. Meeting Tomoyo had built up her confidence, and so, today she would be going back to school. She hadn't seen Robert all last night. Which was good. Even with all that self-defense she had learnt, she still didn't want to face him.  
  
She climbed out of bed and got ready for school. Walking out into the hall, she went to the kitchen to get herself breakfast. She opened the fridge and got out 2 eggs and cooked them. While she was doing that she put some bread in the toaster. Once they were done, she put the eggs on top of the toast and went to the table to eat it, being cautious in cause of any sign of Robert.  
  
Sakura's mother came out, bruises covering her body. Sakura flinched at the sight of her. "Morning mum."  
  
"Oh, good morning, Sakura." Making her way to the kitchen, she made some toast and sat down next to her daughter.  
  
"Where's Robert?" Sakura asked, looking at her mother.  
  
"He's still in bed. He's still angry about last night."  
  
Sakura stared at her mother confused. "What about last night?"  
  
Nadeshiko quickly closed her mouth. "Nothing dear."  
  
Sakura shook her head, "Tell me, I have a right to know."  
  
Nadeshiko put her fist down on the table. "I said nothing." she told Sakura, trying to hide her anger.  
  
Sakura knew this meant not to ask anymore, not because of her mother being angry, but because, if her mother acted like this, it was usually a way of her mother protecting her. No matter what Sakura did, her mother would never tell her what happened.  
  
"You better be off to school."  
  
Sakura nodded and stood up. "Yeah. Okay. Bye, love you."  
  
Nadeshiko smiled. "Love you too, honey."  
  
Sakura went over to the door and put her shoes on. Taking a quick glance back at her mother, who gave her a reassuring smile, and opened the door and walked outside.  
  
It was only 8:00 and Sakura didn't need to be at school until 8:40, so she decided to take the long way to school, down Gillies Street. Maybe she would find Tomoyo's house and have a little visit.  
  
She made her way to Gillies Street, and when she got there, began looking for 134. About 10 minutes later she had found it. Sakura looked up, and opened her mouth in amazement. "Wow..." she breathed out.  
  
It was the biggest house she had seen. Three stories high and about three times the length of her house. A mansion. 'Of course...that's why she didn't mind about paying for my defense class, because she is rich.'  
  
She made her way down the path and knocked on the door. A person with a black maid's dress, and gray hair tied in a bun, opened it. "Hello, my name is Helen. Welcome to Daidouji Residence. How may I help you?" The person, Helen, said formally.  
  
"Huh...H-hi, is Tomoyo there please?" Sakura said, trying to remember her manners. She seemed to have lost them at the sight of all this.  
  
Helen shook her head, "No, I'm sorry dear, she left about half an hour ago, shall I tell you dropped by? What's your name?" She said politely.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yeah, thanks, my name's Sakura Kinomoto. Can you just tell her, I'll come by later to see if she's back?"  
  
The maid nodded. "Certainly, anything else?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No, I best be off to school. Goodbye, thank you."  
  
"Goodbye." Helen said, closing the door.  
  
Sakura sighed and went off to school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was third period, and Sakura was trying to pay attention, but her mind kept wondering off, thinking about her family and wondering where Syaoran was right now.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sakura lifted her head off her hands and stared at the door. The teacher made her to the door and opened it. A student on office duty was there with a piece of paper. The teacher nodded at the student and took the piece of paper off her, reading who it was for she made her way to the back of the class.  
  
She came to Sakura, and held out the piece of paper to her. Sakura blinked, she had never received a 'pupil request' before. She took the piece of paper off the teacher and read it. She had to go to the principal's office. There was someone waiting for her. Sakura's heart caught in her chest.  
  
She silently got up from her desk and picked up her backpack. Walking out of the classroom, she slowly made her way to the principal's office.  
  
Once she arrived there, she knocked on the door. Her heart bet faster and faster. She was scared, why had she been called? The door swung open, showing the principal standing at the door, with two other people, dressed in suits, one female and one male sitting infront of the principal's desk.  
  
"Ah, Miss Kinomoto Sakura. Please come in." Sakura hastily went inside.  
  
The principal gave her a look she couldn't translate. "Please, take a seat."  
  
Sakura went to the desk and sat down on the spare seat infront of it. The principal sat down on his desk chair.  
  
"Sakura, these two people, are Mary and Paul, from Social Services. They, ah..have something to talk to you about. I'll leave you with them." With that he got up, and walked outside shutting the door behind him.  
  
The two people, Mary and Paul apparently, turned their seats to Sakura. Once again, her heart stopped. Something was wrong. Paul picked up his suitcase and fiddled with something. Oh yeah, something was very wrong. But what?  
  
"Hello Sakura, do you mind me calling you that?" Sakura shook her head, not saying anything. "Very well, as you know, my name is Mary and this is Paul." Sakura nodded silently.  
  
Paul shut his suitcase holding some papers. "Sakura, I'm afraid we have some, terrible news." Sakura could feel her eyes start to water. She had a really bad feeling; she could feel her stomach dropping. "Wha-what happened?" She managed to whisper.  
  
"Your mother was..." Mary started. "Your mother was found, dead, in your house. I'm sorry." Mary finished, patting Sakura's hand in comfort.  
  
Sakura just stared into space. 'Mum? She's...gone? She can't be...she just ca-. Robert. That was why she wanted me to leave. She knew something was gonna happen. Can I tell them...what if Robert kills me too, when he finds out I told..'  
  
Mary started at the silent child, giving her a few minutes. Finally, the girl managed to get something out. "Are.... you sure it's..my...mother?" Mary nodded slowly. Sakura let out a sob.  
  
"You have the rest of the day off, and you may take as long as you want off school."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Wait!" She called out before Paul and Mary had left the room. "Do you know...what happened?" she said quietly, not knowing if they had heard her.  
  
"She was...murdered, we don't know who by, your stepfather was very upset. He had just arrived home to find her like that. If you know anything, please come forward and tell us." Sakura nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Mary went over to Sakura and gave her a card, "This is my Social Service's number, call me if you need me."  
  
With that, Mary and Paul left the room. 'Bullshit he just arrived home,' she thought bitterly. She got up angrily, and told the Principal she was going home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura opened the door violently to her house. 'Where are you, you...f**king murderer.' She made her way around the house, until she got to her mother's bedroom.  
  
She yanked opened the door. Robert sat there on the bed, staring at Sakura. "What do you think you're doing?" He said.  
  
Sakura stared at him angrily. "You stupid F**k! You killed her! How could you!?" She screamed.  
  
Robert jumped up and made her way to Sakura, laughing when she got into a stance. "Think you know self defense now do you? I very much doubt it, you could never pay for it."  
  
He pulled up his hand to hit her, when something hard hit him in the nose. He could feel the blood trickling down into his mouth. "You hit me!?"  
  
Sakura stared wide-eyed at what she had just done. She had snapped out of her angry trance, and now she grew frightened. Robert was really angry now.  
  
"You little-" He took a swing at her, which she managed to avoid by ducking. Noticing this, Robert kicked her hard in the stomach. "Don't you go thinking you can get away with things. That's exactly what your mother thought."  
  
"Shut up about my mother. You don't know any about her." Sakura said, frightening herself at how violent she sounded.  
  
Robert hit her again. "You better not tell anyone girl. Or you'll be the next to get it. Or maybe even Katie."  
  
This really got to Sakura, and without thinking she pulled her leg up and kicked him with full force into his 'soft spot'.  
  
Robert doubled over and grabbed at where she had kicked him. "You stupid little -" He couldn't finish, because by that time, Sakura had thrown her knee up, and whacked him in the head. Flinging him up and making him land on the ground. He was unconscious.  
  
Sakura quickly ran from the room, and out of the house, not knowing what to do, she made her way to the park.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think?? Please review and tell me! ^ ^! Love ya all, SoMeBuZzY! 


	9. Suffocation

Hey guys! Sorry I took awhile with this one, and also it hasn't been beta- read because my beta-reader is...unavailable at the moment...if anyone else would like to beta-read chapter 10 for me, please just say and leave your email addy, ok I haven't updated because I've been away for summer holidays, so I hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura walked around the park aimlessly. She didn't know what to do. She found herself beside a cherry blossom tree, so with a sigh, she sat down.  
  
"What am I going to -" she started saying when a thought went through her head.  
  
"Katie!" Sakura said, jumping up and jogging back to the house she had hoped she wouldn't have to go back to.  
  
Quietly and carefully, Sakura walked up the steps, praying that Robert was still unconsicious. She opened the door slowly. She winced as a loud creak filled the house. Seeing no sign of Robert, she tried calling out.  
  
"Hello?" It came out as a whisper, she couldn't bring her self to say it any louder. She made her way through the house to his room.  
  
Glancing inside, she looked toward to beside, where Robert was last. Sakura's eyes grew wide with alarm. He was gone!  
  
"oh god, Katie..." she whispered fearfully. She run to her room and pulled open the door. No one. Robert was gone, and Katie was with him. Tears started filling her eyes. Would this nightmare never end?  
  
Outside the house, Robert made his way up the frontsteps. He walked through the already open door and stood looking around the house. And quickly shoving Katie down on the arm chair, he walked into the hallway.  
  
"That little runt better be here. I'll teach her not to go squealing." He raspy voice said, echoing through the house. Sakura heard the echo not knowing what it said, she shivered. She got up and made her way to the lounge. Looking around the corner she saw Robert, standing there with a angry frown. He turned his head her way, Sakura pulled her head away, and hoped he hadn't seen her.  
  
"I saw you, how could you? I told you not to say anything!"  
  
Sakura edged her way around the corner. "I-I really do-don't know what yo- you're talking about, Robert." She said gulping.  
  
"Dont you lie to me girl!" He grunted.  
  
"Please tell me what you mean." She said, growing scared.  
  
"You told someone about you're 'troubles' and they just told Social Services about it. Now I've been charged with murder. How could you?" He growled to her.  
  
Sakura gasped. "Bu-but...who?" she had meant to say in her head, but instead she said it outloud.  
  
"Some stupid little bitch called Tomoyo or something. Now stop asking questions!" He said, charging at her. Sakura looked around, but seeing nothing, she threw up her hand, and, pulling her elbow back, punched him straight in the nose, knocking him out. Where she got the strength to do that, she didn't know.  
  
Robert stirred, he wasn't waking already was he? Sakura, startled, ran to the lounge and picked up the closet thing. A pillow. She ran back to Robert and pulled it over his head. He jerked his foot up, a sign that he was struggling. Sakura kept it there, knowing that if she killed him in self defense, and could prove it, she wouldn't be charged.  
  
When Robert finally stopped struggling Sakura held the pillow for a few more seconds.  
  
She stood up and went into her bedroom and opened up the drawer in her bedside table. Searching threw it she found what she was looking for. Grabbing it and a peice of paper, she went into the lounge, seeing Katie, she picked her up and trying not to cry, walked out of the house, to her destination.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura stood outside a building, gathering up strength. When she felt she had enough, she walked into the building and towards the receptionist.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where this person is?" She asked the lady at the counter, showing her the peice of card.  
  
"Yes, she's just down the hall, door number 3, on the left."  
  
Sakura looked at the receptionist with a thankful smile. "Thank you." She said quietly.  
  
She walked down the hall and found number 3. She knocked on the door, sifting Katie to the arm, and waited outside.  
  
She opened the door, when she heard a female voice say, "Come in."  
  
The lady inside gasped, "Sakura! You're here! Thank goodness! Oh and you have your sister! Please sit down and explain everything."  
  
Sakura sat down and put Katie on the floor next to her.  
  
Sakura snapped and began to rush things out, "Hekilledmymotherandithoughtthatihavesomefootageofsomethingthatmightbeuseful imsorryhecamebackandhetriedtohurtmeandithinkikilledhim!"  
  
Mary sat there, stunned, "What was the last thing?" She had managed to capture most of what she had said, but she wasn't sure about that last part.  
  
"I...think...I killed him...in self defense..." Sakura said, trying not to break down.  
  
"Oh god...do you have any evidence about him hurting you or...you're ...mother?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Do you have cuts or bruises?"Mary thought this was what she meant, seeing as she could see nothing else on Sakura but those.  
  
Sakura shook her head, and managed a small smile"I can do better than that, Mary, I have a video tape." She showed Mary the tape (A/N if you remeber Mary is the Social Service lady that told Sakura her mother died. ) Mary put it into the television. And began to watch it.  
  
"Please Mary, if you don't mind, can I wait outside, I don't want to see this."  
  
"Of course, I understand."  
  
Sakura got up, and picked up Katie, making her way outside, she was thankful she kept that one tape, she and Syaoran had managed to get of Robert beating her mother. Sakura tried not to think of her mother, this wasn't a time to be sad, she could grieve later.  
  
Mary opened the door. "This is great proof, Sakura. Robert will have the life sentence in no time. uh...that is if he's not.... In the meantime you are to stay here in Social Services, under our care, until we find somewhere else for you to go."  
  
Sakura smiled, and tears started rolling down her cheeks, "Thank you," She managed to whisper before falling to the ground. She sat there crying and hugging Katie, until another Social Worker came to look after her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW!! please? ^ ^ ; 


	10. Sergent Yamu

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Well, no ones answered my request for a temporary beta-reader, so I'm sorry if this chapter has any mistakes. Well, I've got over 50 reviews, so now I decided to thank all of those people who reviewed me, starting from the first person.  
  
Luthien Faelivrin, EdgeOfChaos, Andhera, Anime-mistress585, Hikaru Ayumi, KawaiiCherryBlossom aka BWF, kawaii-little-wlf, Sakume Nohara, H.P.otter5, cherryblossomprincess, VanillaMoose4132, amber-eyez, WezL, katy, animemistress419, marlyn, Ria, Jade-Rain-Star, ~I am me!, confusedazngurl637, Kesperlis, pp, Kura-chan, AnimeObsessionFantasy, coca24cola, no name, coolmissyq, Sakura-Avalon12, lilkatness, kol, natsuko- sunchild, Silver Wolf Gurl (who is Jade_Rain_Star) and saef.  
  
Well, on with the story...oh and the disclaimer, I keep forgetting those, I don't own CCS. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura!" a female voice said. The voice was full of worry.  
  
Sakura looked up, "oh, hey Tomoyo." Sakura gave her a weak smile.  
  
Tomoyo looked her friend over. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. Well, that was fair, seeing as she had just lost her mother, and what had happened with Robert. Her hair was a bit of a mess, strands of it sticking out in different places. And she was wearing her pajamas.  
  
A night had passed since the happenings between Robert and Sakura. So it was now morning, today she would hear the news of Robert. And tomorrow, she would have to go back to school.  
  
"Hey, come on, lets get you ready to go down to the police station." Tomoyo said softly. Sakura had to go down to the police station, to tell her story and to hear about Robert from them. She hadn't wanted to go alone, so last night she had called Tomoyo to ask her to come. Tomoyo had obviously agreed to take Sakura there.  
  
Tomoyo gently pulled Sakura out of bed and got her ready. And then together they walked down to the police station. Tomoyo would have had them driven there, but she decided it was best to get Sakura some fresh air.  
  
Once they made it to the station, they walked inside and asked for Sergent Yamu. Mary had told Sakura to ask for him, as he had the information.  
  
After being led to his office, they knocked on the door. A man in his late 40's opened the door. He had brownish-grey hair that was balding. And a few wrinkle lines on his face. He ushered them inside and told them to sit down.  
  
Then he got Sakura to tell her story about Robert. After hearing that, Yamu sighed.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news is that, Robert is still alive, so you didn't kill him. The other is that, he's missing."  
  
Sakura gasped, and stared at Yamu shocked. "But-but...no..."  
  
"I'm afraid so, miss. We've sent out a search team for Robert. Our best policemen are on the job. I assure you we will find him, before he does any else."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. How could he have escaped? After all she had done to finally make sure that he would be put away, he was gone. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"Now, do you have a ride home?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"We were just going to walk back, that's how we got here." Tomoyo said for the first time.  
  
Yamu nodded. "Ah...well, I'm going to have to get someone to take you home, just incase."  
  
Sakura once again nodded. Tomoyo and Sakura were then led to a women named Sussan.  
  
"This is Officer Sussan Mino. She will be the one to drive you safely back."  
  
After that Yamu left, and a while later, Sussan led the girls to her car and drove them back to Social Services.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura sat down on her bed, Tomoyo had left after Sakura had told her she wanted to be alone for awhile. She could feel the tears falling again. But she was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura honey, are you in there?" It was Mary. "I have some news for you."  
  
Sakura reluctantly opened the door, Mary walked in and sat down on the chair.  
  
"It's about your living arrangements. I've contacted someone who's agreed to take you."  
  
Sakura felt her heart slow. Who could it be?  
  
"His name is Fujitaka Kinomoto. Does that name sound familiar to you?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "The last name at least. It's my last name."  
  
"Ah...okay, he explained you might not know who he was. Sakura, Mr. Kinomoto is your father."  
  
Sakura gasped. After all these years of not contacting her, after having cheated on her mother, he wanted her to come with him.  
  
"Where, where does he live?" She managed to get out.  
  
"He lives in Tokyo. With your brother Touya Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura stared wide-eyed at Mary. "I have a brother?" she pratically shouted.  
  
"Yes, he's 18, after your parents divorced, your father gained custody over Touya, and your mother over you. He said he's been trying to contact you for years, but to no avail."  
  
Sakura eyes started to water. 'So he did want to meet me. It was probably Robert stopping him.' Sakura let out a small smile.  
  
"Okay, so I'll go and live with my father in Tokyo." She said, but her smile suddenly changed into a frown.  
  
"But what about Katie?"  
  
Mary shook her head. "No one's come forward to take custody of her. I'm going to have to call some of her aunts or uncles."  
  
Sakura shook her head hard. "No! I'm not letting anyone related to Robert take custody of her! I'm going to stay here in Tomoeda, until you find someone I agree can look after Katie."  
  
Mary sighed. "Okay, I thought that might happen. I'll go contact your father and tell him."  
  
Sakura nodded. Mary walked out the door, and Sakura shut it behind her. She let go of the handle and slid down the door, thumping when she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh god, what are we going to do with Katie..." she whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Monday morning, and Sakura was walking slowly to school, she climbed up the school steps and made her way to the classroom. Today was going to be the last day of school here for Sakura.  
  
She opened the door, and noticed that everyone was crowded around something. Quickly they all turned around and stared at Sakura. 'Strange...' she thought. 'they never take notice of me.'  
  
Suddenly one girl with blond hair and hazel eyes spoke up.  
  
"Sakura, we're sorry for the way we treated you. We should have been there for you more. If we had just been more friendly, then you maybe would have told us what was wrong. We're sorry about your mother, she didn't deserve it. We heard you're leaving for Tokyo, so we made you this card to make up for all the years we didn't treat you right."  
  
Two boys turned aournd and grabbed something out from behind them. It was a huge card. And inside was the whole classes signature, although there seemed to be more.  
  
A red-haired girl with blue eyes decided it was her turn to speak. "Some people from other classes wanted to sign it too.  
  
Sakura sat down in a chair. She was overwhelmed. They did care about her. Slowly tears began falling down her cheek. She felt arms wrap around her and looked up to see the blond haired girl smiling at her.  
  
"Can we start over?" She asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Hi, my name's Tora Killi. What's yours?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Sa-" she gulped down a cry. "Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Tora put her out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sakura took her hand, "You too."  
  
At the end of the day, Sakura had made friends with the whole class and a few extras. She was happy. She wouldn't go to Tokyo with a bad memory of her school. And maybe the people in Tokyo will be nice too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura arrived at Social Services, only to find, Mary (A/N I'm going to make Mary 24..I know .. quite young for a social server...but yeah ) running excitedly towards her.  
  
"Sakura!" She cried out. "You're ever going to believe this-" 


	11. Reunion

Hey hey!! I'm sorry I didn't update, but I just got back to school, and this years the most important year in high school for me, so everythings been in a big rush and I haven't had time to do this story, and I have to study all the time because we have exams all through out the year, which sucks. Well, I hope this chapter's alright...haven't had much time to think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own CCS obviously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mary grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her inside to her office. She kept mumbling things such as; "he is the nicest man," and "I cant believe what he's doing." Everytime Sakura asked who, Mary would just begin another round of praises towards the man.  
  
Finally they made it to Mary's office. Mary sat down and stared at Sakura.  
  
"Well, sit down."  
  
Sakura nodded and sat down. "Mary, if you don't mind, can you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Oh yes! Of course! It's about Katie." Mary then pulled out some papers from her folder,and passes it to Sakura. "Read."  
  
Sakura looked at the piece of paper and began to read. Her eyes grew wide by the time she had finished. "Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
Mary nodded. "Yes, your father has agreed to take Katie under his supervision, she is now his adopted daughter."  
  
Sakura jumped up, and hugged Mary, "Thank you!" she cried out.  
  
Mary laughed, "No need to hug me, your father suggested it, even before he had heard that you wouldn't go unless Katie had somewhere pleasant to go."  
  
Sakura dropped her arms from around Marys shoulders. "Would it be alright..." she began. "Could I...talk to my father?"  
  
Mary grinned, her head shaking up and down. "He was hoping you would say that. He's coming down today, and you will be leaving with him."  
  
Sakura grinned back, said a quick goodbye and ran to find Katie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fujitaka drove into Tomoeda, eyes shining happily, a wide smile spread on his face. Today was the day. The day he would meet his daughter, Sakura. He had pride about his daughter, even though he had never seen her. He had told his older son, Touya, everyday about his birth mother and sister when he was young. Even though he was upset about Nadeshiko's death, he was at least, getting his daughter of that monster, Robert.  
  
He arrived at the Social Services Department, found a park and strode into the building, searching for Miss. Mary Yu's office. Once he found it, he knocked, waiting for the sign to come in. Once he heard it, he opened the door, introduced himself, and together he and Mary began discussing the present situation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Excuse, Sakura Kinomoto?" A young woman with brown hair and blue eyes questioned.  
  
Sakura looked up from making a puzzle with Katie, "Yes?" she said politely.  
  
"Mary has requested for you and Katie to go to her office now." Sakura nodded and picked Katie up.  
  
"Okay, thank you." The young woman nodded and walked off.  
  
Sakura made her way to Mary's office and opened the door. Inside she saw a tall, thin man with brown hair, sitting infront of Mary's desk, with Mary behind it.  
  
"You asked for us?"  
  
Mary nodded. "Yes, Sakura, I would like you to meet your father, Fuijtaka Kinomoto."  
  
The man got up, and smiled a sad smile at Sakura. "You look just like your mother."  
  
Sakura felt tears making there way into her eyes. She ran into her father's arms, Katie at her side, and hugged him. He hugged her back, as he felt wetness coming through his shirt. He knew she was crying over her mother once again. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "I'm glad to have finally met you." He said, wiping away her tears.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Mary stood up, "I'll leave you two to get aquainted (A/N not sure of spelling...), I'll find someone to pack your things up, Sakura."  
  
Both Fujitaka and Sakura nodded. Mary left the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving the two to catch up on the lost 12 years of father- daugher relationship.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the next day, and Sakura and her father were in the car, travelling to Sakura's new home, Tokyo. Tomoyo had already left for Tokyo about 2 days ago. At least Sakura would know someone there...Sakura hoped to would live somewhere close to Tomoyo, and hopefully the same school. Robert had not yet been found, but as each day went by, the police got closer and closer to catching him. After about another half-hours journey, the car pulled up into the drive, towards a big two-storied house. So this was her new home.  
  
Fujitaka looked over to Sakura, "Welcome home." He said, giving her a smile. Sakura smiled back, and looking out at her new house, opened the door and retrived her lugagge.  
  
Fujitaka took some of her bags and took Katie out of the back seat. Together they made their way to the front door. Fujitaka opened it, and went inside, leading Sakura into what looked like a large living room.  
  
"Touya! She's here!" Fujitaka called out. Sakura's heart raced, she was meeting her brother. Up until a few days ago, she didn't even know she had a brother. Looking over to the door, she saw a young man, who looked the same as her father, but without the glasses, and with darker hair. He stared at Sakura. So this was his sister. She was pretty.  
  
He walked up to Sakura, she held out her hand, he looked at it strangely. Sakura started to move it back, thinking he didn't feel comfortable shaking her hand. When suddenly she was pulled into a tight embrace.  
  
"It's great to meet the daughter father speaks so highly of." Sakura smiled, and hugged him tighter.  
  
"Me, me!" A small voice called out. Sakura looked over to Katie, she was holding out her arms, fingers grabbing the air. Sakura and Touya laughed. Touya went over to Katie.  
  
"And it's great to meet my other sister." He said, taking Katie out from his father's arms and giving her a hug. Katie hugged him back.  
  
Fujitaka smiled, and spoke out.  
  
"So, shall we show you to your rooms? After that we can have dinner."  
  
At the mention of dinner, Sakura's belly let out a gurgling sound. Sakura looked down at her stomach, and sweatdropped as she looked back up at her dad  
  
"I think dinner sounds good, Dad."  
  
Everybody laughed, and made their way upstairs, showing Sakura and Katie to their new rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? I"m sorry if its not that good, and if theres any spelling mistakes...but I'm kind of losing inspiration for this story...well R+R and ill write up the next one as soon as I get more reviews, maybe they'll give me inspiration for it. ^ ^ ; 


	12. AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY! UPDATE WILL BE SOON...

Hey! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! Its not finished yet, and I don't hope it wont be for awhile, I really do have fun writing it! I promise the next time I update will be hopefully in about a week, and I promise it will be long chapter to make up for my lateness! Truly sorry! I've just been way to busy to write it up, but ive come up with a few twists, that I'll hopefully remember next week.

See ya soon, SomeBuzzy.


End file.
